


【星际迷航】年龄限制 Chekov×McCoy 领航员×医生

by ThinkipadX230



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230





	【星际迷航】年龄限制 Chekov×McCoy 领航员×医生

清水小甜饼，Chekov×McCoy。

McChekov这么棒的CP怎么能不萌。

舰长的生日聚会异常热闹，老骨头请来了军官连带普通船员将近100人参加，众人举杯庆贺，企业号领航员却发现自己的酒不知什么时候被换成了混合果汁。

“谁港才换了窝的酒？”

“我。”医生淡定的将杯中液体一饮而尽，这显然就是刚才Chekov放在小桌上的酒。“你还没满21岁。”

“就差一周了！”Chekov想要表达自己出离的愤怒，做出的表情却像是受了骨头的欺负。“你连我21周岁生日礼物都给我了。”

“那也不行。”医生躲过了狗狗眼攻击，他从星舰学院时期就学会对这种眼神免疫了，不他并不想感谢当时的室友现在的舰长。“你知道儿科吗，所有14岁以下的患者都要去儿科，差一天都不行。”

“窝是企业壕的令航院，布是孩子，所有银都仔喝酒。”Chekov越是着急口音就约飘忽“只有窝一个人哉贺果值。”

“不是你一个人啊。”Chekov感觉到有人在拽自己的衣角，低下头看到了冲自己甜甜笑着的小姑娘。“我也在喝果汁。”才五岁的Demora咬字一顿一顿的，这在Chekov耳朵里无异于“您的口音有误请跟着我咬清楚每个字。”

Chekov欲哭无泪的不想接受“我跟五岁的小朋友被归属同一类”的事实，Sulu走过来抱起自家闺女，坏笑着问到：“还记得Daddy教你的吗？”

“嗯，Daddy说不满18岁不能去别人家过夜，不满21岁不能喝酒。”

“你看，五岁的孩子都比你懂事。”老骨头又拿来了两杯花里胡哨的果汁，一杯交给Demora，另一杯塞到Chekov手中。“我订饮料的时候特地嘱咐了餐厅，我们这有未成年人。”

“哦Leonard窝恨你。”Chekov嘟囔着，认命的往自己嘴里灌果汁。没等Sulu对Chekov叫医生名字这件事情做出反应，小领航员就一口吐了出来“这是神嚜鬼东西……”

“菠菜胡萝卜和橙子。”老骨头灌下了今天第三杯酒，仿佛在跟Chekov炫耀自己的成人特权。“你修改了我预设的复制机菜谱，我记得那是拿医官权限锁死了的。”

不远处的Scotty冲Chekov摊了摊手表示自己不能跟首席医官说假话，Chekov只能用口型冲他大喊丫个叛徒。

“你们知道吗苏格兰威士忌其实是俄罗斯郊外一个小老太太发明的。”Chekov拼命给在场的人解释真相，偏偏是Scotty好死不死的说：“这话等你能合法喝威士忌了再说。”

“没错，他说的对。”老骨头摊了摊手，Demora倒是一直很喜欢Chekov，坚持要黏在他身边，Chekov希望这不是因为“他们俩是仅有的在喝果汁的人类。”

“Chekov先生需要一点奖励。”Demora说，随即示意Chekov蹲下，小女孩带着奶香味的亲吻落在俄罗斯少年的脸颊上。“你就只差一周，我还有16年要等呢。”

“Sulu，你女儿是个天使。”Chekov感觉自己被治愈了，果汁就果汁吧，Leonard瞪我就瞪我吧，菜谱是蔬菜沙拉就沙拉吧“记得提醒我13年后追她。”

“想都别想，Chekov少尉先生。”Sulu的眼睛危险的眯了起来。

“怎么了，这么垂头丧气的。”医生打开宿舍房门，果不其然Chekov正坐在沙发上瞪着那双他无法拒绝的眼睛，等着他。

“逆不让窝喝酒，还把我当小孩子。”Chekov鼓起自己的腮帮子，试图表示自己很生气，然而这样的表情配合一头小卷毛只让McCoy想起了一坨坨可爱的Tribbles。

“听着，Pavel，我从来没把你当成孩子。Damn it，要是把你当小孩子，我自己现在就要去看心理医生。”McCoy坐到Chekov身边“或者已经蹲了局子。”

“你还偷了我柜子里的酒去跟舰长喝。”Chekov依旧不正眼看McCoy“你说你得怎么赔我。”

“Jim你个大嘴巴……”McCoy试探着拍了拍自家恋人的肩膀，想要搂对方到自己怀里“法律规定21以下不能喝酒，这又不是我定的规矩。”

“我不能喝酒，你就不能跟窝喝纠，然后你就跑去跟舰长喝酒。”Chekov气鼓鼓的说。

“……等等，Pasha，你说啥？”McCoy想着自己的时常去舰桥转悠转悠，省着那个绿血妖怪给Pavel灌输什么见鬼的逻辑。

“你为什么要去跟舰长喝？”

“Pasha。”McCoy努力平复自己的心情，但还是忍不住笑了出来，他自己知道这样的笑声有多让人恼怒。“你这是在吃醋吗，还是舰长的醋？”

“你俩还是星舰学院三年的室友吧。”Chekov转头看向McCoy“你俩认识的早，全舰人都知道你们关系好，你们还整天凑在一起喝酒……”

“你还整天跟Sulu坐一起吃饭呢。”McCoy哭笑不得的说“我都没法吃醋，谁让咱俩排班时间拧着没空一起吃饭。”

“这不已样，Sulu先生已婚，舰长……”

“舰长的前女友连起来能绕企业号外层走廊三圈，新1701A的三圈。”McCoy把自己的恋人圈在怀里，磨蹭着金黄色的卷毛。Chekov看上去有点瘦弱，实际上身体很结实，之前还跟着安全队伍做过训练。McCoy都想把他的体检指标挂在医务室墙上治疗强迫症用。“Pasha，我真的只是因为你没满21岁才不能跟你喝酒的。”

“那一周后你就能跟我喝酒了？”Chekov说“我希望能在你想要聊天，或者抱怨什么的时候坐在你身边，你总是在酒桌上说话……”

McCoy心里泛起了一阵暖意：“我保证，以后肯定跟你一起喝酒。其实今天我也能跟你聊天碰杯啊，我喝威士忌，你喝蔬菜汁。”

这句话换来的是Chekov撅起的嘴巴，好像McCoy又欺负他了。苍天可见，McCoy心里说，明明大多数时候都是这个小鬼在欺负自己。

“好吧，我再坚持一周。”Chekov回头捧着McCoy的脸颊亲了上去，胡茬轻微有点扎嘴“你知道吗，今天Demora亲了窝做为21岁生日前不喝酒的奖离。你能不能……”Chekov的亲吻转向了McCoy的嘴唇，那里总有与医生臭脾气不符的甜软。“页给窝……店……奖励……”轻柔的亲吻渐渐升级，Chekov咬着医生的的下唇，将自己的舌头送进去。

McCoy不想承认自己被这个小鬼亲的晕头转向，每一次。年轻人该死的肺活量，McCoy想着，自己占便宜了有三天吗？Chekov的学习能力向来惊人，不管是天体物理还是别的什么不可描述的玩意。

“窝想……窝想告诉大家我们在一起的事情。”

“好啊，听……你的。”面前的领航员用天真无邪的狗狗眼看着自己，让McCoy无力拒绝。接连不断的亲吻间Chekov把医生压在了沙发上，一只手拉开了McCoy身后的制服拉链，另一只手抚上他的后腰。

“Leonard……”Chekov咬着McCoy的耳朵，满意的看着医生用手圈住自己的脖子。

“电脑，免打扰模式，调暗灯光。”

崭新的企业号NCC-1701A已经进入了最后的调试检修阶段，平日脚不占地的蓝衫们很是轻松，而工程部红衫和约克城造船厂的工人们可就忙得不可开交了。

舰长坐在自己的位置上边吃苹果边读着全新的操作手册，Sulu在和工程部Scotty那边沟通引擎控制系统灵敏度不够，Spock和Uhura各自检查自己的系统，但Kirk不知道为什么就是能闻到身后飘来的狗粮味。

电梯门打开，Chekov走了过来“舰长，等下窝得去导航矩阵那边，先过来把McCoy医生的假条交给您。”

“骨头的假条？”Kirk觉得自己是不是看到太阳从北边出来了“老骨头居然请假了？怎么回事，是生病了吗？”

“木事情，就是昨天睡得有点晚，他下午再来确认医务室物资列表。”

“嗯，没问题……等等。”舰长意识到了问题所在“怎么老骨头的假条是你拿过来的？”

“因为他现在就睡在我床上。”Chekov眨着眼睛，一脸天真的说“那舰长，我先去干活了。”

领航员转身走进电梯，但他无比确认自己听到了舰长苹果掉在地上和Uhura上尉不小心碰到全舰广播按钮的声音。

只有Sulu幽幽的来了句：“看来我不用担心将来Chekov会打我家Demora的主意了。”

END


End file.
